


Peg Hisoka 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter
Genre: Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Chains, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Overstimulation, Pegging, Riding, Uke Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), boot, degradation kink, dick stepping, dildo, hisoka - Freeform, pegging hisoka, peghisoka2020, sub hisoka, submissive Hisoka, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For all my ladies who want a sub hisoka ;)FEMDOMS RISE !
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	Peg Hisoka 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Super unedited Pls I need to edit this another day omg
> 
> Edit: OMG I ALREADY GOT 123 views????????? HOW ITS SO BAD LMFAOAOOAAO also this was my first time writing fanfic ok so it’s B A D bad

Hisoka ran as fast he could. There was enemy approaching at such speed, beyond anything he’s seen before. He crutches hiding from the enemy, it would be easier to hide.He was sent on a mission explicitly meant for him to complete. He had to steal a precious diamond located in a mansion belonging to a rich woman worth billions. Hisoka could feel his breathe hitch as he heard footsteps near his hiding spot, never experiencing the need to hide before an enemy.  
He could tell this person in particular was strong, he could not deny it, in fact, if he were in a better situation he would challenge this being. The dark humid night didn’t help with his nerves, new sweat collecting for staying in his hiding spot. He decided in focusing on detecting the enemy’s position with his nen, but this person left as soon as they appeared, so he decided it was best to keep moving on. He stepped out of his hiding spot and started gently running off to his destination but before he could do so, he felt a warm sensation overtake his body and he succumbed to unconsciousness. 

Hisoka woke up confused and disoriented, feeling weight on top of him. When he opened his eyes he saw a woman staring right back at him, observing him with hawk eyes, almost shocked. He smirked and with a throaty voice he spoke, “hey, like what you see?” 

She smirked back at him, “Yes I do, you are quite beautiful for a thief.” She shifted herself on top of him and grabbed his face, rough and with power, “now, tell me, who you work for?”

“Aw, this was supposed to be when you told me your name~ my name is Hisoka and yours is?” He smiled at her. “Master, call me master. Now, tell me who do you work for or else I’ll have to resort to other measures.”

“Oh, well master, what if I say... that’s a secret~” he states mockingly. He raises his arms to grab her but is stopped by chains wrapped around his wrists. He looks around and his eyes widen at the realization that he isn’t trapped in cell, he is on top of a bed in what seems to look like a bedroom, an expensive looking bedroom, and a familiar one. He looks back up to her and sees her smirking back at him, “Do you seriously think it’s okay to disrespect me? Hah.” She got off of him and left the room. 

As soon as she left he tried to break the chain but it was no use, not even with his nen did this chain ever break. This chain must be infused with nen, that woman has nen abilities. He sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head back on the bed. This was going to to take a while, he might as well have some fun teasing her.

He heard steps coming back in the room, opened his eyes and saw that she was holding a large black box. She placed the box next to him and glanced at him,”since you don’t want to answer my questions, it is clear you are in need for some...motivation.” And as soon as he heard those words his body went limp and his eyes swirled in darkness.

He woke up again but this time, he was less disoriented and felt his arms tied back. The woman who kept him captive had positioned his body on top of a chair and tied his arms and legs back tightly.  
Sitting on the bed where he previously laid, was the same woman in front of him. “Are you going to keep ignoring my questions?” 

He stared at her silently, giving an answer with such action. She sighed knowing this was going to be his reaction. “Well you leave me no choice...” she leaned her entire weight on her foot and leaned on his front. He gasped and looked down on his dick being squeezed by a black boot. “Oh I apologize, was I being too rough?” She laughed at him and stepped even harder. “Aw well that’s too bad isn’t it? Answer my question you little brat.” He groaned under her force and tried to keep his breathe in place. He could not help but feel like this questioning was turning quite erotic.

“Well if you’re going to fuck me shouldn’t you have asked me out for dinner first?” He smirks. Ignoring his comment, she reaches over the same box he saw earlier on the bed and grabs a knife. She starts to run it down his clothed torso hard enough for the material to rip and expose skin. She repeated the same action many times over until she noticed something she hadn’t seen before, a bulge right where she was stepping earlier, “oh would you look at that, someone’s little friend got a little excited,” she laughs and goes back again using her foot as punishment. 

Hisoka doesn’t meet her eye, eyes watery with exposed skin flushed red, breathe seemingly ragged. “Aw cats got your tongue? What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy I stopped asking questions?” She leaned forward even harder, grabbed his face to look direct into his eyes, “Come on, look at me little brat I know you’re enjoying it, there’s no hiding it.”

And with that, Hisoka leaned in and closed the space between them, moaning into her lips and grinding on her foot. Suddenly, he felt pain on his scalp and his head was thrown back with force, she bit his neck in such a painful way it almost didn’t turn him on. “Who said you were allowed to kiss me? Did your pathetic little dick want me so bad you couldn’t even think straight? You’re already a mess and I’ve barely even touched you, how pathetic.” 

Moving her boot against him left Hisoka into a moaning mess pleading for more. He knew he looked pitiful but he didn’t care anymore, he just needed some release. He arched his back, opened his lips and let out a loud, almost pornographic moan. He was on cloud nine, feeling himself getting closer to his release. He closed his eyes right as he was about to come, but just as quick as he felt himself get hard, the weight on his dick was lifted.

He opened his eyes, disappointed,”Why did you stop?” He whispered shakily. “Oh, Excuse me? Aren’t you my prisoner? I can do whatever I want with you.” She smiles tauntingly back at him. She positions the knife back on the exposed skin on his chest, shirt already off, and starts to draw blood. “You can either answer my question, or... I can keep playing with your skin...” 

“Ah well, you see I’m quite enjoying the second option, and speaking Doesnt seem favorable at the moment” he responds playfully almost bitter that he couldn’t get any release, his crotch aching completely covered in precome, pants sticking to his dick. 

“It seems to me that you can’t take me seriously, so let me tell you something, your ungrateful little ass is being shown mercy right now, but since you keep disrespecting me, I need to let you know how inferior you are to me” She grabbed a fist full of hair again and her aura seemed to be surrounding him like his own and felt a pull towards her like it was controlling him. He realized she was a manipulator, she was controlling his body, which is why he felt the pull. 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want with you, I can put you to sleep, I can make you hard, I can make you do the goddamn splits for all I care. Your body is mine, and I do as I please.” She barked at him and started tucking at the chains on his legs and wrists, freeing him. With her aura she was able to control his body and force him to lay on the bed on all fours, face down, ass up.

She leaned onto him, wrapping her hands around his waist, rubbing her hands all over his body to get a feel of him. Then, she lifted herself off of him and pulled his pants down to expose his bare ass. She smirked at it like it was a piece of meat and slapped it hard enough to make it echo across the room. Hisoka yelped and arched his back, mewling at the sensation of wanting more. “F-fuck please, n-no more, I’m so close to coming I can’t take this anymore.” 

“Good,” she responded, cocky smirk audible in her response. She leaned back against his ass, wrapped her hands around his dick and began jacking him off like there was no tomorrow. Hisoka melted under her touch, gasping and moaning for more, arching his back like the pathetic little slut that he felt himself become around her. He thrusted into her hand knowing he was so close, just one more thrust and he was going to spill all over her hand. “Mmmmh so c-close.” But just as those words left his mouth, he wasn’t given the chance to release, she took her hands off of him. “Well in that case,” she started off tauntingly,”let try something.” 

He hear her shuffle to the other end of the bed and grab the box, he couldn’t move his body to turn around but he knew she had grabbed something for him. He felt a cold ring slide on his dick. “There... just for you, a nice cock ring to keep you from coming, not until I let you.”

“F-fuck master p-please mmmhnng please let me come it hurts s-so bad,” Hisoka pleaded, eyes turning watery from the pain on his dick.

She ignored his pleas and grabbed a dildo from the box and covered it in lube, she was ready to break him with this thing, she smiled to herself. She spread one cheek out of the way, spread lube on his entrance and shoved the dildo up his quivering hole. Hisoka yelled in pain his entire body shaking from the shock of having it enter him. He then felt his body move from the bed to the floor in the same position he was in bed, on all fours with his ass up. Hisoka heard her steps moving closer to him. He felt a weight on his back, two feet resting on him, she was using him as a foot rest. “W-what are you doing?” Hisoka muttered, quivering from the feeling of being stretched out. “I must say, you look quite adorable in this position, but to answer your question... I need you to answer mine first~” She spoke sternly, “Who. Sent. You. Here.” 

Hisoka could only open his mouth, but no sound came out, the dildo kept hitting his prostate directly if he moved ever so slightly. He couldn’t tell her he was sent by Chrollo, speaking about any information regarding the phantom troupe could get him in trouble and it would be detrimental to having a chance at challenging the phantom troupe leader. He couldn’t speak. 

“Oh wow even in this position I’m surprised you haven’t snitched on your leader, how special is he? He must reward you nicely... since you seem so loyal I guess I could show you how nice it is to be rewarded even better...” She growled at him. And just like that she dragged her foot on his ass and pushed the dildo as hard as she could, making Hisoka cry at the sensation of the dildo directly hitting his prostate. “I’ll give you the option to tell me, but meanwhile I’ll be gifting myself with a nice slumber, you’ll tell me eventually, it’s only a matter of time for you to beg to fuck you and you’ll be spilling all your secrets~” 

After a few more minutes of staying in the same position, he couldn’t take it anymore, his arms were shaking from his body weighing on top of himself, his biceps burned and he didn’t care anout fighting Chrollo anymore, he just wanted to come. He needed to come. “M-master, m-master please I’ll tell you I p-promise, I need to come mommy~ please I just need you fuck m-me” Hisoka pleaded, tears running down his face, not being able to handle the pain on his dick.

“Hey~ calm down little bitch,” she lifted hisoka up and dragged him on the bed laying him down on his back, “Well since you insist, here,” she grabbed the end of the dildo and slowly dragged it out of his ass and removed the cock ring a lot with it, Hisoka shuddered at the feeling, but felt himself relax. He heard his master fumble on the box again and quivered at the fear of what’s coming next. He saw her grab a belt-like item with a long dildo attached to it, he paled at the realization. “What? Surprised?” His master laughed. “You’re gonna enjoy it so~ much, trust me~” 

He saw her wet the dildo with lube and lined herself up against his entrance, he closed his eyes in anticipation, knowing what’s coming next. As she entered, he shuddered once more and felt the strap hit his prostate, hard. He moaned at the feeling as he felt his dick being rubbed by his masters hand. She kept thrusting into him hitting that spot over and over and over again with out a single miss. “Come on baby, tell me, who sent you here~ oh baby you look so beautiful, arch that back for me,” 

“Ah~ it was, my boss is~ Chrollo from the ph-phantom troupe” and his muscles strained and his body reached climax faster than he’s ever lasted in his life, then, he goes limp and feels himself relax.

His master laughed and said “who would have though a member of the phantom troupe would be moaning for me to let them come,” she got on top of him and put the strap on away. “Well now that you got what you wanted, I’m gonna use you as my toy~” She placed herself on top of him and pushed him deep inside her, riding him. 

“F-fuck master it’s too m-much, s-shit it’s too fucking much, ah” Hisoka moaned under her feeling overstimulated from already coming once. She shifted her weight on her arms leaning on his chest and bounced on his dick feeling herself clench around him. Hisoka howled at the feeling and let himself get lost in it, he shut his eyes and opened his mouth to release another pornographic moan. he felt a hand on his face and leaned into it, his expression was far from innocent, it was sinful. Hair a mess, and fingers in his mouth, he sucked on keep himself from embarrassing himself at how broken he was. He arched his back once more and gripped the sheets so hard his hands burned. He felt the knot in his stomach get tighter as his muscles clenched, him recognizing the beginning of his climax. He grinds against her in desperation, his dick throbbing inside of her, choking in his own breathe until he comes hard as quivered under her. Loud breaths fill the room, gasps and groans. His master leans down on him and kisses him hard. “Ah~ you’re too good to throw away, I’m gonna keep you~” and as soon as those words left his masters mouth he knew there was no way he would ever leave her.  
(Goddamn not after that sloppy toppy Samsung cycle gawk gawk 3000)


End file.
